


do that again

by sebarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebarnes/pseuds/sebarnes
Summary: Cholera by wzięła Sama Wilsona i cały ten jego popieprzony plan.





	do that again

— Zostań moim chłopakiem.

Bucky uchyla powoli powieki. Nie jest to łatwe, bo promienie słońca wpadają do jego sypialni przez lekko rozsuniętą żaluzję, a Sam na dodatek stoi tuż obok i zaciska palce na jej sznurku, jakby był gotów, by w każdej chwili podwinąć ją wyżej (i zabić ich obu zbyt dużą ilością światła w pomieszczeniu, Jezu Chryste). Bucky potrzebuje jakichś dziesięciu sekund, żeby dźwignąć się do siadu. Jego głowa jest ciężka a pod powiekami ma piasek. Możliwe, że wciąż śpi. Najprawdopodobniej wciąż śpi.

— Sam, co, do cholery?

Sam wywraca oczami. Wygląda na tak lekceważąco znudzonego, że Bucky czuje się, jakby z każdą sekundą rozumiał jeszcze mniej, niż jest to możliwe. I nie zmienia się to ani trochę, kiedy pod jego nos zostaje podetknięty telefon, a ogrom koordynacji, załączników i dziwnych plątanin wyrazów razi jego zaspane oczy. Och, na litość boską. Sam Wilson. Jakżeby inaczej.

— Co to za gówno? — Bucky chwyta telefon w metalową dłoń, próbując rozczytać z tego cokolwiek i ostatecznie zawiesza wzrok na rozpisanym planie Manhattanu. — Po jaką cholerę podsuwasz mi pod nos koordynacje pieprzonego banku?

— Mamy misję.

— Jest jakaś szósta rano.

— Jest dziesiąta, ty arogancki dupku, jakbyś nie wiedział, a tutaj — Sam wskazuje na mapę i uderza w nią dwa razy palcem. Obraz się powiększa. Bucky może być wciąż zdumiony działaniem dwudziestopierwszowiecznej technologii, ale nie mówi tego na głos. — Tutaj będziemy mieli szansę się wykazać. Dziś wieczorem. Rockfeller Center. Ogromny bankiet, Barnes, wyobraź to sobie. Będzie mnóstwo ludzi, więc musimy się skupić, ale nasz cel jest dość łatwy. Wyczajenie gościa zajęło mi jakieś dwie godziny, w porywach do trzech, informacji na jego temat mamy tyle, że nie starczyłoby ci dnia na ogarnięcie tego wszystkiego. Teraz zostało nam tylko wytropienie go, małe śledzenie i podsłuchanie tego, co ma do powiedzenia. Jego ludzie tam będą, ma ich kurewsko dużo. Za dużo. Dlatego próba powstrzymania go byłaby głupotą, zważając na to, że nie wiemy z kim wiąże współpracę. Ale na pewno dowiemy się czegoś ciekawego.

Bucky patrzy na Sama, jakby widział go pierwszy raz na oczy. Mruga raz, a potem drugi i trzeci, odsuwa telefon od swojej twarzy (w cholerę z tymi podświetlanymi literami i całą tą popieprzoną technologią) i ściąga brwi, jego usta otwierają się i zamykają kilka razy, zanim wydusza z siebie głupie 'Co?'. Sam znów wywraca oczami, ponieważ bycie wkurzającym jest najwyraźniej pierwszą rzeczą na jego liście codziennych zadań.

— Gość planuje napad na bank, teraz rozumiesz? Z całą obstawą. Może mieć po swojej stronie każdego, gliny, FBI, jakieś wyższe--

— Wszedłeś do mojej sypialni — przypomina Bucky, przerywając mu w połowie zdania — o szóstej nad ranem...

— Jest dziesiąta.

— ...i spytałeś mnie, czy zostanę twoim chłopakiem.

Sam przytakuje. Wygląda przy tym tak naturalnie, że Bucky nie jest pewien, czy oni obaj aby na pewno mówią o tym samym.

— Nie wbijemy się na bankiet ot tak.

— Tylko mi nie mów, że...

— To jedyne rozwiązanie.

— Chcesz, żebym udawał twojego chłopaka?

Sam znów mu przytakuje, a jego twarz robi się nagle spięta. Bucky tylko udaje, że tego nie widzi. Dlatego nie pyta.

— Tylko jedną noc, Barnes, to nie jest nic wielkiego. Po prostu nie róbmy z tego problemu i zachowajmy się jak przystało na zawodowców, racja? To chyba nie jest duży problem?

Bucky kręci sztywno głową, przełykając to, co naprawdę ma ochotę odpowiedzieć i wywraca oczami, bo tylko to pozwala mu wyglądać tak, jakby naprawdę się nie przejmował.

— Jasne, dupku, cokolwiek. Żaden problem. Zróbmy to jak zawodowcy.

***

To jest duży problem i Bucky powinien był wiedzieć to od początku.

Tak naprawdę nie wie o tym jak wielki błąd popełnia, dopóki nie staje pod ogromnym budynkiem pełnym kryształowych świateł i poważnej muzyki, ubrany w garnitur, z krawatem pod szyją oraz Samem, który wygląda cholernie dobrze i Jezu Chryste, Bucky naprawdę nie chce na niego patrzeć. Pogrążenie się dzisiejszego wieczoru jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką ma ochotę. A unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego wychodzi mu wyjątkowo dobrze. 

— To nic wielkiego, prawda? — pyta Sam, przywołując słowa z dzisiejszego poranka i poprawia marynarkę na ramionach.

Jego dłoń chwyta za dłoń Bucky'ego, wysyłając dziwne iskry wzdłuż całego ramienia, on zaś z kolei przełyka ciężko, nim w końcu wydobywa z siebie odpowiedź. Jego język zdaje się być jakiś suchy i ciężki w ustach.

— Jasne. Zróbmy to.

Sam kiwa głową i robi krok w przód, prowadząc ich do wejścia. Świadomość, że nie mogą się już wycofać, łamie w Buckim jakieś resztki pewności siebie i sprawia, że zaczyna panikować, ale ostatkami rozumu próbuje trzymać się tego, że Sam tu jest i wie co robi. A on mu ufa, pozwala mu na wymyślenie szybkiej historyjki pozwalającej wbić im się do środka i idzie za nim nie protestując ani razu, ściskając jego dłoń, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, która jest w stanie utrzymać go przy równowadze. 

Tylko jedna noc.

Bucky czuje, jak uścisk na żołądku wzmacnia się tak szybko, jak jego stopa przekracza próg wielkiej sali bankietowej. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do takich miejsc i tłumów, czuje setki spojrzeń miażdżących mu tył głowy, leżą one na każdej części jego ciała i oceniają go. Sam z kolei jest niezwykle spokojny i przekonany, ściska mocniej jego dłoń i przyciąga do siebie jakby miał to opanowane do perfekcji.  _ Naturalnie _ , przypomina sobie Bucky jego głosem.  _ Musimy zachowywać się naturalnie i wszystko będzie w porządku. _

— Trzeba będzie wmieszać się w tłum. — Oznajmia Sam, nachylając się do niego na tyle blisko, że Bucky czuje gorąc jego oddechu na swojej skroni. — Nie możemy zwracać na siebie uwagi.

— Jasne, to będzie proste. Na pewno nie zwracamy na siebie uwagi. W ogóle.

Głos Bucky'ego jest spięty, jakby utykał mu w gardle. Sam spogląda na niego z czymś, co może być rozbawieniem. Lub wyzwaniem. Może tym i tym.

— Myślisz, że ktoś będzie się za nami oglądać tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy mężczyznami? Myślałem, że dwudziesty pierwszy wiek nie robi już na tobie wrażenia, Barnes.

— Och, na litość boską zamknij się w końcu. Nie po to tu przyszliśmy — Bucky wyrzuca z siebie, może nieco zbyt głośno przez co stojąca tuż obok para ogląda się, posyłając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Sam szybko reaguje i łagodzi to śmiechem, który jest tak ciepły, że jakakolwiek doza zirytowania tkwiąca w nim pryska jak mydlana bańka. Ręka młodszego mężczyzny ląduje z kolei na jego ramionach i przyciąga go bliżej do siebie, Bucky czuje też jego podbródek w swoich włosach. Możliwe, że praca serca mu trochę przyspiesza, ale nie zamierza tego po sobie pokazywać. Zaciska tylko szczękę, powstrzymując się przed palnięciem czegoś głupiego. Tylko tego brakowało mu do kompletnego zbłaźnienia się. I tak miał już tego wszystkiego wystarczająco dość.

— Nie złość się tak, skarbie, przed nami cała noc. Chcesz się napić? — Sam chwyta dwie lampki szampana od kelnera, który wymija ich w korytarzu i wciska jedną z nich w dłoń Bucky'ego. Później ścisza głos, dodając: — Nie stawiaj nas obu w niezręcznej sytuacji.

Bucky jest co najmniej oburzony, kiedy unosi na niego wzrok.

— Mam przypomnieć ci czyim pomysłem była cała ta szarada?

— Przestań w końcu tyle marudzić i skup się. Nie przyszliśmy tutaj po to, żeby tańczyć walca i patrzeć sobie w oczy. Poza tym, uwierz, jeszcze mi pogratulujesz. A teraz patrz tam — Sam kiwa głową w stronę wysokiego mężczyzny w trzyczęściowym garniturze i uśmiecha się, jasno zadowolony z siebie, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy na tyle blisko, że Bucky dosłownie przez chwilę myśli irracjonalnie o tym, że zaraz się pocałują. A później rumieni się (oby tylko mu się zdawało) i z zażenowania ma ochotę uderzyć głową w najbliższy bufet, bo czuje rozczarowanie w momencie, w którym Sam się odsuwa i to  _ wcale _ nie jest w porządku.  _ W ogóle _ . — To ten typ. Musimy pokręcić się trochę w jego towarzystwie. Niezauważeni. Zero zwracania na siebie uwagi, więc lepiej nie strzelaj fochów.

Bucky nie ma siły się już kłócić, dlatego przytakuje. Samowi to chyba wystarcza, bo uśmiecha się do niego, kiwa potwierdzająco głową i całuje go w czoło, przenosząc dłoń na jego talię, jakby to było coś naturalnego dla nich obojga.

— Zajmiesz się łapaniem informacji. Masz lepszy słuch, no nie? Całe to super-serum i w ogóle, Steve kiedyś wspominał — przypomina sobie, stając przy wysokiej roślinie w marmurowej donicy i zerka kątem oka w stronę mężczyzny.

Bucky ustawia się tuż obok, mierząc nieznajomego od stóp do głów i wyciągając szyję, niby to w celu rozejrzenia się po sali.

— A co z tobą?

Uśmiech Sama rozciąga się na jego twarzy, ukazując rząd równych zębów.

— Ja, skarbie, będę improwizował kiedy okaże się, że to ktoś śledzi nas. I przy okazji będę sprawiał, że wyglądasz mniej dziwnie.

— To całkiem miłe z twojej strony — wyrzuca Bucky na jednym wydechu, ponieważ dłoń Sama ściska jego talię i to dosłownie pali mu skórę, blokując przy okazji drogi oddechowe. — Musisz przestać mnie rozpraszać, jeśli mam się skupić.

Dupkowaty uśmiech z twarzy Sama nie schodzi, tak jak Bucky przypuszczał, jedynie poszerza się bardziej i Bucky czuje, jak wraz z nim uścisk na jego tali się wzmacnia. Cholera by wzięła Sama Wilsona i cały ten jego popieprzony plan. Jezu święty.

— Rozprasza cię to?

— Po prostu skończ już gadać.

—  _ Rozprasza cię to _ — powtarza Sam i nim Bucky w ogóle zdąża zaprotestować, ciemna dłoń podjeżdża wyżej, zatrzymuje się na wysokości jego żeber i chwyta za krawat, przyciągając go bliżej. Znacznie,  _ kurwa _ , bliżej. Bucky czuje się tak ogłupiony, że nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem udaje mu się nie upaść, oddechy jego i Sama mieszają się, oni obaj niemal stykają się ze sobą nosami. Bucky przełyka z trudem ślinę i otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek, przerwać to napięcie, które wisi między nimi i doprowadza go do cholernej gorączki, podczas gdy wzrok Sama bada uważnie każdy zakamarek jego twarzy, ale nim udaje mu się cokolwiek z siebie wydusić, młodszy mężczyzna przerywa to wszystko, przestaje patrzeć mu w oczy, spoglądając gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem i robi krok w tył, jakby to w ogóle nie miało miejsca.

— Tamta kobieta się podejrzanie patrzyła. Musiałem ją czymś speszyć.

_ Och _ .

— Wydaje mi się, że ona i ten facet współpracują.

— A więc ma porozstawiane pionki po całym bankiecie — wyrzuca Bucky w podsumowaniu, próbując unormować oddech w piersi. — Świetnie. To nam bardzo pomoże.

— Nie, jeśli nie weźmiemy się do roboty — Sam poprawia swoją marynarkę i znów patrzy gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem.— Trochę się oddalił, musimy podejść bliżej.

— To będzie podejrzane, jeśli tak po prostu będziemy ciągle za nim chodzić, nie uważasz?

— Wiem — oznajmia Sam, jakby to było co najmniej oczywiste i wystawia dłoń w kierunku Bucky'ego, który nie ma nawet czasu zaprotestować. — Zechcesz zatańczyć?

***

— Jesteś  _ idiotą _ .

— Mamy większość potrzebnych informacji.

— To była najgłupsza rzecz do jakiej mnie w ostatnim czasie zmusiłeś.

—  _ Zadziałała _ .

Bucky prycha i sięga do krawata, by poluzować nieco węzeł. Czuje, jak Sam gapi mu się na dłonie, ale może mu się też to tylko wydawać, więc nie komentuje i pozwala sobie na dodatkowe rozpięcie trzech górnych guzików koszuli.

Tańczenie bez przerwy przez ponad dwie godziny może być wyczerpujące nawet dla super-żołnierza.

A może to nie zmęczenie jest powodem, przez który jest mu tak piekielnie gorąco.

A zresztą, wszystko jedno. Sam wydaje się być zadowolony z tego, że zyskali bez problemu całkiem przydatne informacje i Bucky jest w stanie przysiąc choćby teraz, że jeśli zostanie zmuszony do zatańczenia tylko sekundę dłużej, zwariuje. Już samo trzymanie Sama za dłoń sprawiało, że wariował, na litość boską. Dlaczego jeszcze nikt tego nie zauważył?

— Powinniśmy zostać do końca? — Pyta, jego policzki wciąż są rumiane, a kropelki potu trzymają się jego czoła. Odchyla głowę do tyłu i spogląda na Sama, ale on skupiony jest już na czymś innym. Jego czujne spojrzenie utkwione jest gdzieś w głębi sali. Bucky unosi głowę nieco wyżej i marszczy brwi. — Sam?

— Cholera.

Jego głos jest nieco spanikowany, wzrok ląduje na twarzy Bucky'ego. Ma jakąś dziwną mieszankę paniki i desperacji w oczach, co nie wygląda na nic dobrego, a już na pewno tego nie zapowiada. Bucky nawet nie wie, co powinien powiedzieć. Tylko mruży oczy.

— Co właśnie...

— Gość chyba nas wyczuł.

— Och.

Bucky chce obrócić głowę w tamtym kierunku, ale nim jego wzrok zdąża w ogóle dotrzeć do celu, Sam kładzie dłoń na jego policzku i obraca jego twarz w swoją stronę, palce zaciska lekko na jego podbródku kiedy wywraca oczami i nachyla się w jego kierunku.

— Nie patrz tam, kretynie — to wszystko co z siebie wyrzuca, miękko i cicho z irytacją, która brzmi tak gładko, że Bucky odbiera to niemal jako pieszczotę.

A potem czuje drugie usta na swoich.

_ Sam go całuje _ .

I jest to tak niespodziewane, gwałtowne i szybkie, że nic nie może poradzić na zaskoczony jęk, który wydobywa się z jego gardła. Sam potrzebuje dosłownie pięciu sekund, żeby z lekkiego, niemal nieśmiałego całowania przejść do gwałtownych i namiętnych pocałunków, jego druga dłoń ląduje na karku Bucky'ego i Bucky nie może już nic na to poradzić. Roztapia się pod dotykiem jego dłoni i ust, na oślep łapie klapę jego marynarki przyciągając go bliżej siebie, rozchyla wargi i pozwala Samowi na wszystko, resztkami zdrowego rozumu hamując chęć zdjęcia z niego marynarki i wdrapania mu się na kolana, by móc przylgnąć do niego całym ciałem, poczuć ciepło i zarysy mięśni przez materiał koszuli.

Całują się długo, oparci o rzeźbiony filar, siedzą na ziemi a krawat Bucky'ego wisi luźno na jego szyi. I kiedy nie wie już gdzie jest ani jak się nazywa, skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na chwili, na uczuciu miękkich ust na swoich i sposobie, w jaki ciepłe dłonie błądzą po jego twarzy, szyi, ramionach, Sam odsuwa się. Dyszy ciężko, patrząc mu w oczy, zabiera dłonie z jego ciała, jakby nie wiedział co one tam w ogóle robią i bierze głęboki wdech w płuca. Bucky jest pewien, że rumieniec na jego twarzy nasilił się co najmniej pięciokrotnie. Przez chwilę myśli o tym jak żałośnie musi teraz wyglądać, ale Sam najwyraźniej postanawia to zbyć, znów przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy, jakby wcale nie próbował doprowadzić Bucky'ego do jęczenia samymi pocałunkami jakieś trzydzieści sekund wcześniej. Zamiast tego patrzy w bok. Przez jego twarz przechodzi wyraz ulgi wymieszany z dziwnym napięciem.

— Chyba udało nam się odwrócić jego uwagę.

Bucky czuje, jak coś przebija mu żołądek.

***

Nie rozmawiają o tym. W zasadzie, to nie rozmawiają o niczym i Bucky nawet nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle powinni. I chyba to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze. 

Misja była misją. Zgodził się, kiedy Sam mówił, że to tylko jedna noc i zwykłe wykonywanie obowiązków i, cóż, tak, możliwe, że czuł na samą myśl jakieś dziwne ukłucie, którego nie powinno tam być, ale wciąż, przystał na to. A więc nie powinien być niczym zaskakującym fakt, że udawanie związku po to, żeby się nie wydać, obliguje do zachowywania się tak, jakby było się w związku (właśnie po to, żeby się, do cholery jasnej, nie wydać). I Bucky nie rozumie tego, bo nawet jeśli Sam naprawdę nie chciał robić takich rzeczy, czemu w ogóle wpadł na ten cholerny pomysł i zrealizował go? Czemu nie poprosił o pomoc każdej innej osoby? W Avengers było sporo kobiet, które mógłby wtajemniczyć w plan, nie ma przecież obowiązku latania z nim na każdą misję. Obiecał Steve'owi się nim zaopiekować, ale to przecież nie przywiązywało do niego łańcuchów i nie trzymało ich razem przy każdej jednej, cholernej rzeczy, Bucky byłby w stanie żyć bez tego.

A może właśnie o to chodziło? Może Sam miał zwyczajnie dość brania Barnesa pod swoje skrzydła i realizowania wszystkich pomysłów, planów i misji wspólnie? Może właśnie w tym tkwił cały problem? Bucky nie wiedział nawet, czy oni obaj się w ogóle przyjaźnią (szczerze wątpił, przyjaźnienie się z kimś, kto na pierwszym spotkaniu chciał cię dosłownie zamordować musiało być kiepskim pomysłem), ale nawet to nie mogło łagodzić tej całej trudności z utrzymywania pod swoim dachem osoby, która momentami sama nie wiedziała do końca kim już w ogóle jest. Przez cały czas, każdego cholernego dnia.

I im dłużej Bucky o tym myśli, tym gorzej się czuje. 

Kiedy po kilku dniach postanawia w końcu postawić ich relację jasno, siedzi przy kuchennym stole już o siódmej nad ranem wiedząc, że Sam lada chwila wróci z porannego biegania. Zaciska palce na krawędzi mebla, stos brudnych naczyń z poprzedniego dnia chwieje się niebezpiecznie, gdy robi to zbyt mocno lub nieświadomie odsuwa go od siebie szurając drewnianymi nogami po kafelkach.

— Powiedz mi, co zrobiłem nie tak — to pierwsze słowa, które padają z jego ust, gdy tylko Sam pojawia się w pomieszczeniu. Wygląda na rozkojarzonego. 

Bucky zaciska szczękę i odwraca wzrok, ponownie skupiając go na brudnych naczyniach, cały ciężar jego ciała spoczywa teraz na oparciu drewnianego krzesła. Otwiera usta i przez chwilę po prostu siedzi tak, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Odzywa się dopiero, gdy Sam robi krok w jego stronę.

— Co...

— Unikasz mnie — tłumaczy, wchodząc mu szybko w słowo, brzmiąc może trochę bardziej desperacko i dziecinnie, niż powinien i w ogóle miał w zamiarze. — Chcę wiedzieć co zrobiłem nie tak. Nie wierzę, że unikasz mnie bez powodu. Nigdy się tak nie zachowujesz.

Sam patrzy na niego bez słowa, więc Bucky w końcu unosi wzrok, żeby to spojrzenie odwzajemnić. I automatycznie zaczyna tego żałować, bo jego żołądek robi fikołka, a logiczne zdania, które zdążył ułożyć sobie do tej pory w głowie rozsypują się jak domino. Cholera.

— Nic nie zrobiłeś, Bucky.

— Więc o co chodzi? Jest świetnie, spójrz, miałeś wszystko idealnie zaplanowane, plan się powiódł i udało nam się wypełnić zadanie, więc co takiego, na miłość boską, sprawiło, że postanowiłeś tak zwyczajnie--

— Nie powinienem był cię wtedy całować.

Och.

_ Och _ .

No tak.

Bucky do ostatniej chwili miał nadzieję, że jednak nie chodziło o to. I że nie usłyszy właśnie  _ tych _ słów.

To nie tak, że na coś liczył, bo od samego początku doskonale wiedział, że nie miał prawa. Byli na misji,  _ misji _ , nie na pieprzonej randce i Sam to podkreślał, podkreślił tyle razy, tak wyraźnie, że Bucky czuł się z tym niemal źle. Ale taka była prawda. Nie byli prawdziwą parą, każde słowo, które wtedy padło, każdy dotyk, który wymienili był grą, podpuchą. Był udawany. Mieli tylko pójść tam i zdobyć potrzebne informacje, Sam nie mógł przewidzieć tego, że coś będzie wymagało aż takiej improwizacji, a Bucky powinien spodziewać się, do cholery, że będzie on żałować tego co zrobił. Powinien wiedzieć, że będzie tego żałować.

Na litość boską, jest naiwny. Tak bardzo naiwny.

— To była misja — wyrzuca w końcu z jakąś dziwną suchością w ustach i wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Ignoruje ścisk w podbrzuszu. — Stało się, Sam, odwróciliśmy od siebie uwagę i udało nam się. Wykonywaliśmy swoją robotę. Nie będziemy chyba tego tak rozdrapywać, prawda?

Sam patrzy na niego z taką miną, jakby nie dowierzał. Bucky czuje się mniejszy pod tym spojrzeniem. Domino w jego głowie wciąż się rozsypuje, nie ma już pojęcia co takiego powinien powiedzieć, żeby Sam dłużej się na niego nie denerwował i przestał patrzeć na niego w ten zawiedziony sposób. To wcale nie polepsza sytuacji.

— Możemy po prostu udawać, że to--

— Misja? — Wtrąca Sam takim tonem, że Bucky nie ma odwagi już nawet skinąć mu głową w odpowiedzi. — Ach, jasne, byliśmy na misji, racja? No tak, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Misja. Mój błąd. Wybacz. Czy ty myślisz, że misja obejmowała cholerne obściskiwanie się na cholernej podłodze cholernego bankietu, Barnes, do cholery?

— Chciałeś odwrócić uwagę tego--

— Nie, ty cholerny idioto, po prostu chciałem cię pocałować. Jezu! — Sam odwraca wzrok i obejmuje się ramionami, jakby to miało pomóc uniknąć mu ciosu. Bucky gapi się na niego przez chwilę i otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy Sam przerywa mu, zalewając go kolejnym potokiem słów. — Ten facet gapił się na nas tylko przez chwilę, patrzyłem. Ale, ty, Boże, po prostu nie mogłem znieść tego, że przez tyle czasu ja... i potem tak po prostu... Kurwa, po prostu nie byłem w stanie przestać. — Ściska nasadę nosa palcami i wypuszcza powietrze ust. — Nieważne, Bucky. Przepraszam. Zapomnij o tym, masz rację. Zapomnijmy. Nie powinienem był w ogóle prosić cię o po--

— Ty...  _ idioto _ .

Sam milknie. Teraz to on wpatruje się w Bucky'ego, kompletnie rozkojarzony.

— Ja...

— Jesteś takim kretynem, Wilson.

— Cóż, wiem, ale...

— Jeśli chciałeś mnie pocałować, mogłeś to po prostu zrobić. Już dużo,  _ dużo _ wcześniej. Cholerny  _ dupku _ .

Wyraz na twarzy Sama jest czymś pomiędzy chęcią paniki a ulgą. Wygląda jak głupek, wpatrując się w Bucky'ego z rozchylonymi ustami i uniesionymi brwiami, Bucky myśli tylko o tym, jak bardzo chce go w tej chwili pocałować. 

Więc robi to. 

Przyciąga Sama za materiał koszulki, śmiejąc się, gdy ten potyka się o własne nogi i wpada ostatecznie w jego ramiona po czym unosi jego podbródek, złączając ich usta w słodkim pocałunku. Nie ma wokół nich już głupiej muzyki, ani tłumu ludzi, nie muszą nic nikomu udowadniać ani przed nikim udawać. Bucky myśli tylko o tym, jak bardzo chęć zrobienia tego tkwiła zakorzeniona w nim już od dawna, jak bardzo chciał to zrobić, bez świadków i przymusu, bez bawienia się w cholerne podchody i strachu o to, co może stać się z nimi potem.

Sam odsuwa się od niego długie minuty później, unosząc brew w pytającym i szelmowskim geście.

— Wybacz — rzuca Bucky. — Musiałem coś zrobić, wyglądałeś strasznie głupio.

— Zamknij się, Barnes, na litość Boską, zamknij się i zrób to jeszcze raz.


End file.
